poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Sister/Transcript
This is the transcript for Super Sister. (The episode starts with Jazz Fenton asleep in her bed) (Alarm ringing) Jazz Fenton: (jolts awake) I'm awake! I'm up! (checks her watch) And I'm late! Danny Fenton: Hi sis. Jazz Fenton: (runs by) Oh, hi, Danny. Danny Fenton: What's the matter with you? Jazz Fenton: I'm late for school. Danny Fenton: As usual. Jazz Fenton: I'm in a bit of a hurry so can you just give me some privacy? Danny Fenton: Of course. (Downstairs, Danny speaks with Timmy) Timmy Turner: Hiya Danny. Danny Fenton: (sighs) Timmy, Jazz is always in such a rush. She barely has time for me. Cosmo: That's such a shame. Danny Fenton: Did you ever have this problem with your parents, Timmy? Timmy Turner: Sometimes. Wanda: He even wished for them to be superheroes to solve it. But it gave them even less Timmy Time. So, he became a supervillain to make them give up their powers and then they became normal again. (That night, Jazz arrives home late and tired) Danny Fenton: This is so unfair! Timmy Turner: I'm sure she's doing the best she can, Danny. Danny Fenton: I know. But her rushing is getting way too ahead. She just can't do it all. Timmy Turner: Well, she is only human. Danny Fenton: Maybe I've got a idea. Cosmo and Wanda I wish that my sister is a superhero. Wanda: You wish it, we dish it. (Ding and poof) (The next day, Jazz's alarm clock rings and she accidentally breaks it while turning it off) Jazz Fenton: Whoops. I didn't mean to break you alarm clock. (She sits up and looks at her reflection in the mirror) Jazz Fenton: Whoa! What happened to me? (She stands and suddenly, a ray of energy comes out of her hands towards the sky) Jazz Fenton: What the huh? (She floats just a few inches from the floor) Jazz Fenton: I can't believe it! I can fly! (She gasps when she sees a Crimson Chin comic on the floor) Jazz Fenton: I'm a superhero! Just like the Crimson Chin! Danny Fenton: It worked! Timmy Turner: Shush! She can't know that you know. Danny Fenton: Oh. Right. Sorry. Jazz Fenton: (gasps) I can't let Danny know about my powers. I have to hide them. Danny's a sharp kid. Danny Fenton: Don't worry sis. Your secret is safe with me. Jazz Fenton: Oh, well, that's good. Well, I'd better get to school. Danny Fenton: See you there. (Jazz runs to school and finishes early. She runs home) Danny Fenton: So how's school? Jazz Fenton: Was great. How was your day? Danny Fenton: I haven't actually left yet. You've been gone for about 15 minuets. Jazz Fenton: That's so awesome. I got superpowers. Danny Fenton: School doesn't start for another two hours. So, wanna just talk? Jazz Fenton: Sure. What is it you want to talk about? Danny Fenton: Uh, well, I wanted talk about how babies are born. Jazz Fenton: Well, that is an excellent thing to be known. (Later, Danny leaves for school) Danny Fenton: There's Sam and Tucker. I've gotta go now. Love you. Bye. Jazz Fenton: Bye. (once Danny's gone) What a cool kid. It's so wonderful I got to spend this time with my brother. But now, I have the whole morning to do anything I want. (With Danny, Tucker and Sam) Tucker: So, you ready to see the Crimson Chin? Danny Fenton: Yeah. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Connor Lacey